jiyushifandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Sora (空) is the protagonist in Beyond the Looking Glass. She is a youthful and kind person. Appearance Sora looks like a small humanoid girl, she has brown hair just below her chest length and a lock of hair braided and ocean blue eyes. She wears a sailor designed outfit with marine blue jean and a pleated skirt. She also wears a blue sweater typed jacket and a petticoat inside her skirt. She has a white hat decorated with a marine blue ribbon and a small anchor accessory. There's a small blue ribbon tied to her collar. She wears a pair of marine blue socks and a pair of black shoes. Personality Sora is described as a kind and innocent person, always ready to help her friends out. She prefers to keep her feelings in, because she doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Background Sora lived in the Seaside Town since she was born. Her first days as a baby was taken care by her parents, but a few months later, her mother, Asami disappeared. Her father begin to take full responsibility to take care of Sora. It wasn't hard for him, as Sora was a very obedient child. The both of them were happy, even thought they didn't have much to live in. All they had was a two-storey shophouse and a boat. When she was older, her father had to sail the seas again, since he has been neglecting work to take care of his daughter. He left the house two years ago from the present story, and disappeared in the middle of the sea. Sora broke down for about a year when she heard the news that her father had gone missing. After a year of sorrow, she finally stood up and begin to be cheerful again. With the help of her friends, she managed to get a boat and a crew, to help her in her journey to find her father that takes place in Beyond the Looking Glass. Relationships Masaru Sora's beloved father. He took care of Sora since her mother disappeared when she was still a child. Sora cares a lot for her father, and would do anything he asks for her to do. He disappeared in the seas a two years back from the present story. Kaima Sora's friend. She first met him when someone tried to steal from her, but Kaima helped. Despite being a delinquent that everyone hates, Sora really trusts him. She is unaware of Kaima's feelings for her. Aster Sora's friend/guardian since her father disappeared. Aster lives in a flower shop right next to her house. She thinks of Aster as a mother to her, caring for her deeply. Fukitsuba Sora's friend. He sometimes visit Sora to give her presents or food. Sora thinks of him as an older brother. Kaede Sora's best friend. Sora likes to hang out with Kaede, because she likes to tell interesting stories to her. Panza Sora's playmate/friend. She usually takes care of Vicus' daughter for him because Vicus is usually busy. Vicus The Devil of their world. Sora respects him as the ruler of their world, despite Deus being the God. Deus The God of their world. Deus would usually hug Sora, as she is the only one who says nice things about him. Toko Sora's acquiantance. Sora wants to be friends with her, but she keeps avoiding Sora. Raiga Kaima's friend. He's the friend Kaima introduced to, he first seemed scary, but deep down, Sora knows he's very nice. Hinaka Sora's friend. Hinaka would always teach her about ocean magic, since Hinaka is a bunny witch. Hinaka likes to hug Sora because she's small. Torisachi Sora's friend. Sometimes Sora is annoyed with her because of Torisachi's overly obsessive loli complex. Gallery Trivia * Sora has the ability to understand all aquatic beings. * Sora is 142cm tall. * Her name means "sky", but it can also be read as "emptiness". * Sora has an unexpected sweet tooth. Quotes References Navigations Category:Other Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Angel Category:Human